


Distraction

by starvaria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: Sea Hawk had been blindfolded several times before.Most of the time? Not very enjoyable.Right now, on the other hand, was an exception.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkaltar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/gifts).

> Birthday present for CaptainKaltar!!  
I hope you enjoy it friend!!

Mermista was bored.

Arguably speaking, she was bored a good majority of the time, but today in particular just seemed _ especially _dull.

Outside of the castle windows, Salineas continued to be drenched by rainfall, the usual vibrancy of the kingdom temporarily halted. Inside, it wasn’t much better. _ Or it hadn’t been. _

“_ Oh, princeeeeesss. _”

The singsong voice comes from the hallway. The minute Mermista hears it, she already knows a headache is starting to form. Grudgingly, she sits up on the little lounging couch in the room between her bedroom and the bathroom - something that, more often than not, had become like a secret hideaway for her whenever she needed to be alone - and props her cheek against her hand just in time for Sea Hawk to eagerly peek his head into the doorway. His dark hair and clothing, not surprisingly, are soaked.

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking _ everywhere _!” He beams.

“Uh, yeah. I know.” She spoke, before lightly adding, “_That’s kind of why I was hiding in here.” _

Sea Hawk is already across the room by the time she finishes her sentence, a huge knapsack slung over his back. He promptly drops it onto the floor with a loud thump before he begins to frantically search the contents. In her combination of curiosity and weariness, Mermista can’t help but look over, wondering what hairbrained scheme he was slowly concocting now. It wasn’t until he started tossing things over his shoulder in his desperation to find whatever it was he was searching for, causing Mermista to dodge and shield herself from the flying items with her arms, did she rise up from the couch and head over.

“I already know I’m going to regret saying this but, could I ask what exactly it is that you’re -”

Almost instantly he shushes her, thrusting something forward into her face for her to take. A carton of ice cream. Caramel and Sea Salt. Not her favorite, but pretty close.

“- doing.” She finalizes.

She holds her hand out, confused as Sea Hawk places the carton in it.

“Word in the kingdom has it that our princess is stuck up here _ all alone _ in her castle with absolutely _ nothing _ to do.” Sea Hawk continues. He held the back of his hand to his forehead as if the situation was so dire he might faint. “So. Being the honorable sailor I am I knew that I had no choice but to come to your rescue.”

He sinks cross-legged onto the ground, then squeals, unable to hold his excitement.

“It’s going to be so fun!” He insisted, with a slight pitch to his voice as he shakes his fists in eagerness.

He then tugs the bag closer and digs through it yet again. “I have that new MerMysteries book you’ve been trying to find and playing cards and little beads and string to make each other bracelets and most importantly, _ puppets_!” Sea Hawk soon holds a pair of cloth monstrosities in the air. One looks vaguely like Mermista, with teal hair and a pair of button eyes, the other resembling some sort of sea monster with tiny horns.

“You still like puppets, right? I remember when were little we used to play with them all the time during those festivals on the Salineas beaches? Remember?”

Mermista remained blank faced.

“No, you don’t! And _ that’s okay too _ !” Sea Hawk added, enthusiastically. “Because I also brought _ board games _!”

It took another moment for Mermista to respond.

“Board games!” He repeats, unsure if Mermista had heard him the first time.

Again, she says nothing.

“Board - “

“I get it!” She insists, failing to hide her slight annoyance. “Board games. Right.”

_ Bored games would be more like it. _

“I’ve also gotten these tiny figurines that Bow carved of the both of us.” Sea Hawk lays on his back and holds up two wooden figurines of Mermista and himself, but takes a second look at his own figurine and frowns. “I mean, _clearly_, they’re not up to scale. I’m much more muscular than this, but I thought it would be fun if we used them as our game pieces.”

Mermista can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Unless, of course, there’s something else you would prefer to do. I _ am _ here to please after all.” Sea Hawk insisted.

In all honesty, sitting around and playing board games with him for most of the evening wasn’t exactly the excitement that Mermista was looking for.

Mermista now looks down at the ice cream he had handed her moments prior, thinking about the fact that he had come outside and into the rain to visit her and had taken the time to gather a bunch of stuff together that he thought might make her happy. 

And the large puppy eyes he was currently making, those were kind of hard to ignore too.

“You know, Sea Hawk, I can actually think of a few things we could do instead.”

-

Sea Hawk had been blindfolded several times before.

Most of the time? Not very enjoyable.

Right now, on the other hand, was an exception.

He was currently on his hands and knees on Mermista’s plush bed, a deep blue blindfold covering his eyes while another was currently being used as a gag around his mouth. Behind him, his princess had a grip on his hips as she slid in and out of him, almost savoring the muffled whimpers and moans of pleasure that came out of his mouth.

Before he had been blindfolded, he had actually gotten a glimpse of Mermista as she readied herself. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, almost similar to the one she had worn at Princess Prom. Her form was adorned in dark teal lingerie. In Sea Hawk’s opinion she looked worthy of a goddess herself and the fact that he had even gotten to catch a glimpse of her was astonishing. But, most interestingly enough about her outfit, was the sea green strap around her waist. 

It was something that was commonly sold in Salineas sex shops, though Sea Hawk had never imagined he would have one used on him, especially by Mermista. One staple of the toy, besides the color, were the pink and blue silicone seashells and pieces of white silicone coral and netting that decorated the edges near where Mermista wore it. The shaft of the toy itself was long and bizarre, supposedly based on some legendary sea monster.

Was it pretty? Yes.

Did Sea Hawk look pretty with it inside of him? Also yes.

At least, Mermista insisted he did. And that was really the only reason he needed.

After she was done, Mermista had blindfolded him and gagged him and bound his wrists with the blue cloth, telling him to behave and be a good little sailor and that he would get a reward if he did. As if her pegging him wasn’t reward enough. But Sea Hawk was a man of his word, and try as he might, he held out for as long as he could.

With a final, choked whimper, Sea Hawk went limp onto the bed as the contents of his throbbing, untouched cock lurched forward. It wasn’t until his face was practically buried into the blankets did it strike him just how badly he needed to be touched there, with all of his focus on Mermista as she left him starry-eyed and starry-brained from behind.

“Yeah, that’s going to leave a mess.” Mermista noted.

Sea Hawk let out another slight whimper as Mermista pulled out of him, the coldness of the room becoming painfully relevant against his nude skin and stretched hole. Finally, he felt the blindfold slide off, but not the gag or the binds around his wrists.

Mermista now stood at the edge of the bed, a silk drape thrown over her body to cover her shoulders as she removed the strap from around her waist and let it fall aside. Sitting, she couldn’t help but give Sea Hawk a slight glance.

“See? I told you I could think of something that’s actually, you know, fun?” With her mind suddenly filling with thoughts, Mermista looked to the side for a moment before turning back to Sea Hawk. “Thanks for coming over to keep me company, by the way. Not that I needed anybody to come over, I mean, I can have fun by myself.”

Mermista crossed her arms and sat back, pouting slightly. Beside her, Sea Hawk said something through his gag, something that was inaudible to anybody other than her, though it made her smile regardless.

“Yeah, I feel the same way too.”

Mermista’s eyes now drifted to Sea Hawk’s waist as he shifted slightly to face her. More specifically, to his cock.

“And don’t worry about that reward. You’ll get it soon enough.” Her hand reached over to ruffle his hair. “Just as soon as I get some of that ice cream. I’m sure you don’t mind waiting a few more minutes.”


End file.
